An Admirer
by LuckyLaugher
Summary: Kate is early, as always, at the precinct. There she find a letter. A love letter! someone want to meet her! Will an Can she be there? and is it who she expected?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought about it a while ago and thought I should do something with it! I hope you enjoy it! In the next chapter(s) will be more mystery but every story needs a begining.**

**Have fun!**

**and: I don't own any of Castle except the love I have for it!**

It was a beautiful but early Friday morning in the middle of the holidays but NYPD Detective Kate Beckett had to work. Kate Beckett woke up in her new apartment which was her first night there, of course, was staying with lanie nice but the feeling again to wake up in her own apartment felt very good. She stood up and did her morning ritual. She closed also for the first the door of her new apartment and she went on her way to work. She came very early to the Precinct as always and walked straight to the espresso machine. The espresso machine reminded her always of Castle. Why had he not take that thing with him when he leaved. Then she wouldn't have every morning that feeling in her stomach. It was the sense of lost, grief, and the worst of being to late. It had been weeks, maybe months ago, since Castle ran away with Gina. As usual, there was nobody at the Precinct even the Captain wasn't there. Her coffee was finished and she walked to her desk. When she sat down she saw a note. She thought she had another case. She took the note and opened it:

_You Can Fall From A Mountain,__  
Y__ou Can Fall From A Tree,__  
__But The Best Thing You Can Do__  
__Is Falling In Love With Me!__  
_  
_Dear Kate, _

_It's probably too late but I miss you.__  
__I want to see you._

_Tomorrow you're mine!__  
__I've already planned the hole day, _

_So you can't cancel it!__  
Tomorrow a__t 11AM in Central Park.__  
__Don't worry I am there, you see me._

_It'll going to be so much fun!_

__

Don't for get it!

_-X-_

_What should I do?__ Be p__rofessional ... pretend that there happened nothing.__Shit I have to ask if I can get tomorrow off.__I do that if Montgomery is here._ Kate thought. She reads the letter over and over again. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even knew when everyone arrived. She kept staring at the letter.

"You okay?" Asked Esposito

Silence

"You all right?" he asked again

Silence

Then he saw the note in Beckett's hand. He waited a few more seconds and then took it out of her hand. At that moment she looked straight up.

"What's this?" he asked when he read the letter.

"Nothing. Gif it back!"

"Aha, I see what's going on"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, you have a got a love letter from a secret admirer.

"No! I have not!"

"What's going on?" Ryan asked when he walked to his colleagues.

"Beckett has secret admirer"

"Do not be childish and give me back my letter!"

"And guess who was not there tomorrow," he said, holding the letter up.

"Give it back!" This time, Beckett said in an angry tone

"I guess, it's Beckett" said Ryan

"Well guessed, you should read" Esposito said and gave the letter to Ryan. Beckett was just too late for him to grab the letter and Ryan walked away. Captain Montgomery came out of his office because of all the noise.

"You Can Fall From A Mountain, You Can Fall From A Tree, the best thing you can do is falling in love with me! Romantic! "Said Ryan and nodding head.

"Do not be childish and give it back," said Kate but Ryan continued

"Dear Kate," He said, glancing away from the note "It's probably too late but I miss you. I want to see you." Kate came closer and Esposito ran quickly behind Ryan and took the note and read trough.

"Tomorrow you're mineI've already planned the whole day, So you can't cancel it! Orders he, I did not know you liked that, "said Esposito in a sly way and continued "Tomorrow at 11AM in Central Park. Don't worry I am there, you see me." She was so close to Esposito that she could almost take the letter, when he folded it up and frisbeede it to Ryan, how read through "It'll going to be so much fun! Don't for get it! Oh, who could that be? And a X in the end. How romantic" he said sarcastic

"Give it back!" To her great surprise, he gave it back. After a few seconds she understood why, Captain Montgomery had come out of his office and didn't look happy.

"Kate, can I talk to you for a second?" he said and and he walked into his office without an answer.

"Thank you" she said angrily to Esposito and Ryan before she walked into the office

"Kate, you're my best detective and I thought you knew and everything that you would come to me"  
"But ..."  
"No, now I am here to talk" he said "What was that there? The whole scene? "  
"I don't know, I was here really early when I saw this letter and before I knew Esposito took it out off my hand"

"Okay, I don't want to read it but I heard that the man wants to see you tomorrow."

"Yes"

"Do you want to see him to? "

"I don't know."

"You know you are always free to ask me everything right"

"Yes"

"But if it goes about days off you have a least to ask it one week before, right"

"Yes"

"Then you know that I can't give you free tomorrow"

"But Captain"

"I can't do it how much I would like"

"But I really need to know how it is" Kate said

"Why?"

"I never had something like this. I never had a secret admirer"  
"l under stand but rules are rules"

"I know but I have almost never a day off"

"I know and I admirer you for that"

"Okay, I think I know who it is and it means so much for me if it's me so please, I beg you, give me tomorrow free" she thought about Castle and Montgomery knew she thought it was him.

"Okay but only because you haven't had a day off in a while and because you want it so much"

"Really?"

"Yes, and I take care of the boys tomorrow" he said and winked at her

That made her laugh "Thank you"

"Work hard today and have fun tomorrow" he said with a smile and with that she walked out of his office.

**The next chap will be ther soon becaus I have almost vacation!**


	2. The Game

Kate was on her way home. After her talk with the captain, her day went normal. Only the letter didn't she get out of her head. She walked into her apartment building. She was really tired. It wasn't even eight but she wanted to sleep. She walked into her apartment and sat down on the couch when her telephone rang. She took up without looking who it was.

"Beckett"

"Hi girl, I heard about tomorrow"

"Hi Lanie, nice of you to ask. Yes I'm doing fine what about you?"

"I'm alright. I know you don't want me jump right into the deep but I heard about tomorrow and the letter"

"Why do you call if you already know everything?"

"I want to talk to you about it. Do you know who it is?"

"I have an idea"

"How? Not Demming right?"

"I thought you liked him? But no it's not how I think it is"

"Yes I like him but I don't think he is the right person for you and who do you think it is?"

"The man of the mystery of the words."

"Castle? Do you really think it's him?"

"There is no one else, who can write like that"

"Oh girl! I hope so that it is him"

"I hope so to, but I don't know what I should do if it's him"

"Let the day surprise you. And if there goes something wrong I can be there in a minute"

"Thank you, Lanie" she said with a smile

"Bye Kate and good luck tomorrow"

"Bye Lanie"

Kate disconnected the call and sat there for a few minutes before she went to her bed room. She was too tired to stay awake. When she lay one her bed she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the letter.

**The next morning**

It was 7:30 in the morning and Kate Beckett and came out off the shower. She hadn't slept all night. She had read the letter more then thousand times. She went to her wardrobe. She picked a red V-neck shirt and a black jeans and he favourite pare of shoes.

It was about 8:00 when she walked into her kitchen. She made an egg. She wasn't hungry, but she had to eat something. It was 9:00 when she said on he couch. She watched TV until half past 10. Kate grabbed her coat and went to central park.

She was perfectly on time in central park. She looked right she looked left. She saw people but no people who she knew. She walked for a few minutes through central park when she saw people looking at a bunch of balloons. At one of the balloons stood an K and at another one stood the B. That was when she knew it was for her. Kate walked towards it and walked trough the people when she saw an envelope. KB stood on the envelope. She grabbed it and opened it:

_I honestly do believe_

_that you can always tell someone_

_that you're making a mistake._

_And this is mine way for telling you_

_that I made the biggest mistake in my life._

_Letting you go__! _

_For my love, Kate,_

_I'm sorry that I'm not her to she you in person, but I can tell you already that you look stunning today._

_I know I promised you that I would see me here but you'll see me later today. _

_I thought it would be more fun if you find out who I am._

_Maybe you know it already but here is a hint:_

_Go to the place of __our__** real**__ first case, where we went together (it's outside). _

_I know that you know where it is._

_There will you find another letter, there are 5 letters in total. If you have them all you know where I am._

_You know that because every letter has number and letter on the back side._

_I see you soon my dear!_

_-XX- _

_P.S: This is the first letter __and don't forget you're balloons_

When Kate had read the letter a few time, she knew where she should go. Before she went to the next place she looked at the back side of the letter. There stood and H and a 1. She took the balloons and went to the next place.

**I hope you liked it! The next chap will be up soon! If you have idea's, they are always welcome :D.**


	3. The Next Letters

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! This is how I think that Kate things! T**

**I know this isn't a long story but I thought I should post it now and then the rest soon! hope you like it!**

**I do not own anything Castle(except the love for it of coures)!**

**

* * *

**

Kate Beckett thought. _First case, outside. First case, outside_. She thought it was Castle. _First case with Castle and it's outside. The case with the nanny. The playground!_ She went to the same playground. It took a while to get there. When she walked she felt weird. The ballons where weird but their was something. She was nervous. She wasn nervous because she hoped so bad that it was Castle. When she walked into the playground she looked around. There was nothing. Kate was a little bit disappointed. She looked around. _It isn't him _she thought disappointed. She had to know who this mystery man was so she thought again. _Who else could it be? Demming! First case, outside. We where never outside except outside the precinct._ She walked as fast as she could to the precinct. She looked around. When she walked towards it she saw a bouquet roses with an new letter. She opened it and read it.

_Life isn't a waste of your time. _

_Time is a waste of your life,_

_so don't waste your time _

_and find me if you can!_

_My KB,_

_Here is my second letter for you._

_Was it hard to find this place?_

_Here is my second hint: _

_It's the first thing that we eat together. _

_This time it isn't about where we eat_

_But what we eat._

_If you could find this out, you can also find this one out!_

_Good Luck!_

_-XXX-_

_P.S: Don't forget the back side__ and the roses!_

She flipped the letter and saw an O and a 4. _What did I eat the first time with Demming? _She asked herself. _Chinese, of Thongs and China zee. _She took the roses en went to Thongs and China zee. She was right. When she walked inside the restaurant she looked around. A waiters saw her looking and came to her she had a tray in her hands.

"Are you Mrs Kate Beckett?"

"Yes"

"Then this is for you" and the waiters gave her the tray.

"Thanks" she took the tray and sat down. There was a fortune cookie on the tray and another letter. She opened the letter

_Half our lives w__e spend waiting for that knock on the door._

_When it comes will it be the one that I've been waiting for?_

_You are mine!_

_I picked a cookie for you. _

_You have to taste that cookie, it's delicious!_

_It tells you your future. _

_Do you believe in those things?_

_Or do you believe that we have the future in our ones hands?_

_Hint número tres:_

_Go to my favourite place._

_Think big!_

_Think outside the box!_

_I belief in you!_

_I can't wait to see you!_

_-XXXX-_

_P.S: You know it. Flip it_

She flipped the letter. T and a 2 stood there. After the 2 was a comma. She thought about it. HOT 142. What had that to mean? She was a detective but this was a mystery for her. She hated that she couldn't find it out right now. _Favourite place of Demming_ she thought _what the hell? How should I know that? He never told me. _'Think big. Think outside the box.' _Couldn't he gave me a __push in the right direction? _Kate said in herself _Go to my favourite big! __Maybe my mystery man wants to think he is someone else_? _What if it id Castle? His favourite place? He is a writer. _kate clapped in her hands_ That's it! _she thought

_

* * *

_

**I hope you liked it! In the next chap will be the next letters, of course! **


	4. The Last Move

**Thanks for al the reviews alerts and favourites!**

**This one is for you guys!**

**You know I do not own any of ABC's Castle!**

**

* * *

**

_That's it!_she thought. She picked the cookie and broke it. She picked the small piece of paper out of it. Kate opened it:

_Life is not a mystery to be solved _

_but a realty to be experience._

That made her smile. Now she was sure about the next place. Kate took a bite of the broken cookie. _It is good! _She thought. She picked the roses and when outside. There she took the balloons and went to the next place. She really thought for a second that is was Demming, but if she had this place good then it had to be _him_. So she went to the library. She thought of how happy she would be if it was _him_, Castle. The library was big enough for her and her balloons and roses, so she took them with her. Kate walked to the place where she had arrested him. There was a book with a letter on a table. It was a advance copy of: Naked Heat. Then she picked the envelope and opened it.

_Life without love__  
__That makes a lot of trouble__  
__I would really like to know_

_That I go in any trouble for you_

_Love one,_

_How was the cookie? __I love them_

_Did you find the book? __I couldn't wait any longer to gif it to you._

_Hint 4:_

_Sunday morning and ice skates!_

_Come fast! _

_It's almost evening!_

_I'll wait for you!_

_-XXXXX-_

She read it over and over again. _Sunday morning. I did never something on Sunday morning with Castle_. This letter confused Kate. This place was so Castle but the letter was so weird. Almost if it was someone else. Someone else then Demming and Castle. Who else could think that letting Kate go was the biggest mistake in his life? _The backside!_ There stood an E and a 0. She still didn't get it. _Ice skates? Will! I should go to Madison square park that's where went. _She took everything with her, the balloons, the roses and the paper from the cookie and now the book and went to the park. She knew that there wasn't a ice rink now but it was the place where the went. When she walked to the place where the ice rink was. She saw pair of ice skates and a envelope. She opened it:

_It makes your life different__  
It makes your life __meaningful again__  
__It is a victory__  
It is my hart that beats for you_

_My extraordinary woman,_

_I hope you liked the game._

_As if you know, this is the last letter. _

_I think you have enough hints to find out where I am. _

_If not the last number and letter are one the back side!_

_I think I see you in any minute!_

_-XXXXXX-_

She flipped there stood a T and a 6. The word HOTEL and the number was 142, 06. She looked around the park. There was the MAve hotel. It was the closed hotel of the park. The letter said I see you in any minutes. She ran to it. She walked to the reception. Before she said anything she thought. _142, 06? Maybe room 142, floor 6! That's it. _

"Can I help you?" The man behind the desk.

"Yes. Is room 142 free?"

"No, are you Mrs Beckett?"

"Yes"

"Then there is a man waiting for you in that room. Here is the key" The man said and gave a key to Kate

"Thanks" Kate said.

She walked to the elevator. Stepped into it and went to the six floor. There she stepped out and walked to room 142. She did the key in the lock and turned it. She opened the door and walked in. She froze. There was nobody. There was only a table. She walked over to the table. There she found another letter. She packed it and read it.

_But life without love__  
__That is a sad life __Luckily I have love in my life, you!_

_Love of my life,_

_I know you thought the game was over,_

_But I have one thing you have to do for me!_

_Flip it!_

_-XOX-_

She flipped the letter. _Come to the roof! _She immedaitely went to the roof. Went she opened the door she saw a man. He turned around. At that moment she froze.

"Hi" The man said.

**

* * *

**

**A little clifhanger! But I still hope you liked it! If you have any idea for the next chapter please review it! reviews are always welcome! :P**

**That's it for now! The next chap will be up soon! Hope you liked it!**

**In the next chapter will you find out how it is!**


	5. The finalThe End

**Hey People!**

**Here is the next and last Chapter. **

**I hope you liked the clifhanger :P**

**There is a song in it (my favourite song).**

**SO much fun reading it! I hope you like to read it as much as I liked to write it!**

**As you know I do not own any of it!**

**

* * *

At that moment she froze.**

"Hi" The man said.

Kate wanted to response but she couldn't. She was frozen.

"Are you okay?"

She couldn't response to that. The only thing she could say was:

"Castle!" Kate confused

"Yes" He said with a smile

"Okay, I really didn't thought it was you"

"Oh" Castle said disappointed

"That's not a bad thing! I'm really glad to see you"

"Okay, How did you like the day? "

"It was actually great"

"Nice!" He said happily "and what did you thought of the presents?"

"I really liked them too." She said

"So do you want to let the balloons go?"

"Yes please"

"Great!" He said and gave her a piece of paper.

"What's this for?" She asked confused

"You write something down on it and then you let it go. It's a sort of a wish. If you let it go it maybe come true"

"You belief in that?"

"I don't know I never did it before" That made her laugh. _He still can make me laugh_ she thought "Do you have a pen?" She asked

"Sure!" He gave her the pen and he turned around and bent, so she could write it on his back. She wrote _Let the one who I love, love me back_. When she had wrote she wrinkled it in and did it on the balloons.

"Shell we let it go together?"

"It would be a pleasure" He smiled. He packed the balloons.

"On tree?" He asked and she nodded

"One, two, tree" They said together. They let it go. They looked after the balloon but then Castle walked away. He came back with a vase.

"It's for the flowers so they don't perish"

"Nice" She said and did them in the vase.

"Okay, do you want to sit?"

Kate hadn't even noticed that there stood a table. A perfectly covered table. Everything was on it, candles, champagne glasses, whine glasses and a rose on one of the two plates. It was so perfect.

"Yes sure" she answered

The walked to the table and he walked to her chair. He holds it so that she could sit. He picked the rose.

"This is for you"

"Thanks" She said and picked it out of his hand and blushed.

"So do you want something to drink?"

"Sure" She said a little uncomfortable. He gave her a glass with red whine.

"So, can I ask you why you thought that I didn't was it"

"Okay, first I really thought it was you but when the first hint wasn't the playground, from the nanny case, but outside the precinct I thought it was Demming. And after that the second hint was Thongs and China zee and not Remy´s. It really looked that it was Demming. Then the favourite place hint came. It was your favourite place. At that moment I didn't know it anymore. Thanks for the book by the way"

"You're welcome"

"And then the Sunday morning and ice skated hint. It did me think of Will. I really didn't thought you know al that about me. Well how did you know it?"

"The first case was easy. I was there. The Chinese was easy too. I had only to ask it to Esposito and Ryan. I heard you accidentally talk with Will, before you kiss."

"Okay, but why did you do all this?"

"Because I missed you"

"Yeah you said that in your first letter"

"So?"

"Why so much trouble? Why not just come to me?"

"Because when I left you where not happy at all. When I heard from the boys your hart was broken, I noticed that you wouldn´t speak to me right away"

"There you are right"

"I did you really much pain, didn't I?"

She nodded. She could cry right now. She really couldn´t face the pain he did to her.

"Would you still do one thing for me?"

She nodded again "What is it?"

"Listen to me?" She nodded. That's when he put the music on. It was only the sound track of the song. It was the song: _need you now_ from _lady antebellum_

Castle started to sing.

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

He started to dance. That made her giggle. She didn't thought he could sing or dance.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

The song had a little of true in it. She needed him and he wasn't there.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

As the song passed it became more true. He was the hole time in her head but was she in his head? That´s what she asked herself everyday.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,_

_And I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

He walked to her. She looked up and he looked down. Right into each others eyes.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

The song was over but she hadn't enough power in her to look away from him. Those eyes where one of the thousand things she liked of him. He looked at lips and moved towards them. She moved to his. They kissed. It felt so good. So perfect. So right. They stood their for minutes before they broke apart. She spoke first. "You know I didn't think that any guy, especially you, would sing for me. I didn't even think that you could sing"

"I only sing for extraordinary people." That made her laugh. Their conversation went serious "Will you ever forgive me for the stupid things it did? For the pain I did to you? Because if you don't I don't know what to do. I don't think I can live without you" When he said that her eyes filled with tears

"When you left I really thought I would never forgave you, but right now I don't think I would do anything other than forgive you. You know why?"

"No"

"Because you stole my hard tonight. You stole it before but you broke it but now, right now, I feel the love and the butterflies again."

He kissed her

"I love you" He said to her that made her almost more wanted to cry

"I love you too" She said with tears in her eyes

The End!

* * *

**That's it for this story! I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for the great reviews, alerts and favourites because of that I really loved writing it. **

**I never thought the story would be this popular. **

**Thanks for everything **

**-x-**

**E**


End file.
